


Kingdom Hearts: The Next Chapter

by destroy212



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Next Chapter [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroy212/pseuds/destroy212
Summary: After the Keyblade War, and the wielders of Light emerge victorious, they believe the universe is safe from darkness. Or so they think. The Master of Masters survives the clash between light and dark, and was disappointed by Xehanort's shortcomings. Determined to make the wielders of Light pay for what they did to Xehanort, he opens an inter-dimensional rift; one that leads straight to our world. Seeing how dark and despaired most of humanity is, he gives us darkness to tinker with, and watches as we destroy ourselves with it, and Earth plunges into chaos. With the end seeming ever-near, and the Master of Master's plan to overthrow both our dimension and the other, small groups of young fighters rise up to battle the chaos, and hope to banish the darkness back to its rightful place once and for all.





	Kingdom Hearts: The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this story in my head for awhile, hope you guys enjoy :P There will hopefully be two series, each with 10 separate books, and each book having 30 chapters. Yea, I know, that's a lot, but I really wanna crank this stuff out, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy :P There will also be side stories in between explaining other characters' paths
> 
> After the Keyblade War, all the remaining keyblades are shattered, and instead form "Swords of Power" to guard the light. There are 10 of them, the Sword of Light, Sword of Darkness, Sword of Nature, Sword of the Elements, Sword of the Void, Sword of Poison, Sword of Ice, Sword of Time, Sword of the Moon, Sword of Illusions. The events of this first series happen 150 years after the events of the original Kingdom Hearts series, and happens 20 years after the Great War of Darkness (the Earthly Darkness War). Sora and the other guardians of light are alive because they were granted immortality in their universe for their actions against the darkness. They can only die if slain in combat, but they never age, never get sick. These will mostly consist of my own characters, but a lot of references to Kingdom Hearts's characters will be there, and many will appear throughout the story. Another side thing to note is that the Heartless exist on Earth, but because our dimension's principle is different from the guardians of lights' dimension, so Nobodies are not created in our universe when a strong hearted person becomes a Heartless.
> 
> Other note: Roxas and Sora's relationships do not show up until later, I just tagged them here for later. Same with the other guardians of Light, most are mentioned later. Hope you enjoy regardless!

**Kingdom Hearts: The Next Chapter**

A cold wind chilled the nighttime December air, as a light snow slowly fell around a small, quaint facility. It looked more like a house than anything, with a low tile roof, only one story tall, and blanched white, sitting in the middle of a fresh-snow covered forest. Its occupants, however, were unaware of the bitter conditions outside their cozy, well-lit lab. Around a small table on the inside, stood 3 figures in pure white lab coats, fiddling with beakers and vials, and arguing amongst themselves. The lab itself was very clean, with the tile floor seemingly spotless, and the walls scrubbed clean, but the table the scientists were working on was covered with strange liquids, shattered glass, and scattered notes and sheets of paper. 

One scientist picked up one of the papers, mumbled something, then tossed it aside and went back to fiddling with the vials. "Useless," he said, with a heavy Russian accent. "I do not know who this Ansem man was, but none of his research have we made any progress on." 

"It's very remarkable," the second scientist said. He had shaggy, unkempt blonde hair, that covered his eyes when he flitted them towards his colleague. "We have been trying to replicate this for months, but have not come close once." 

The third scientist looked up from his work uneasily. "Perhaps we should call for the Master? To give us another hand?" 

"No!" Both of the other scientists yelled in unison. Fear reflected off both of their gazes. "Are you mad James?" said the scientist with the Russian accent. "He clearly told us that if we had not managed to fully replicate the data from Ansem's journal, that he would destroy us!" 

"Maybe he'll grant leniency, as he did last time," James shakily replied. "After all, we have clearly not been making progress. I know he's busy, but maybe he can take a look at one of our serums, and see what he can do." James nodded towards test racks full of small test tubes on the edge of the table. Each vial was filled with small amounts of a black liquid. 

The Russian scientist scoffed, and turned towards his other colleague. "What do you think Nathan? You don't seriously believe that we should call for the Master's help, do you?"

Nathan continued peering between the scattered papers and and his beakers through his shaggy hair. "He brings up a good point Dmitri. Nothing that we know of is working. Perhaps one of our serums are correct, perhaps none are. I agree that it is extremely risky, but it may be our only option at this point."

Dmitri harrumphed, and returned to his work. "You're both crazy."

"Who's crazy now?" A new voice resonated throughout the room, echoing multiple times. The three scientists froze stiff, as if they had caught a chill from the weather outside. A portal made out teeming darkness appeared in the wall next to them, and out stepped a rather tall man in a black hooded coat. He crossed his arms, and strode right up to Dmitri, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"C'mon now, I don't think they're that crazy," he said with a light-hearted tone, patting him multiple times on the back. Dmitri flinched as if he had been stabbed. "M-Master, we were not expecting you until-"

"Until tomorrow, I know. But hey! Guess what, things are moving along better than expected!" He strode over to the test tube rack that they had filled with their completed experiments. "And from what I see, you fellas haven't been doing too bad yourselves." 

All three scientists relaxed themselves a bit, but still warily stared at the Master, eyes stuck to him like glue. He peered up from the experiments and glanced at the gawking scientists. 

"Whatsa matter? Something caught in my teeth?" He moved a gloved finger around his teeth, and a small laugh escaped him.

James swallowed nervously. "Master, we.....we seem to be at a, well.....you see...."

"Ah! There we go. Piece of lettuce got stuck in there. You could have just told me so," he said cheerfully, flicking it off his glove and turning towards James. "Now, what were you saying?"

James opened his mouth to respond, but the Master pushed a gloved finger against his mouth, shushing him. "Hey now, I get it! Just wanted to tell me that you got managed to replicate it, didn't you? Well I'll be!" The Master peeled away from James, and after scouring the vials for a second, plucked one up and studied it in his hand.

"But Master, we didn't....replicate anything." Nathan piped up. "We tried everything, followed every step precisely. We were about to ask you if, perhaps.....you could lend us another small hand with the research?"

The Master continued to study the vial. "No need!" The scientists looked confused, and exchanged quizzical glances at each other. The Master lowered his gaze. "You DID successfully recreate it. Multiple times from the looks of it." 

Dmitri scowled. "Impossible. We tested it ourselves. No results, I assure you."

The Master let out a hearty chuckle. Dmitri exchanged nervous glances with James and Nathan. "You need a LIVING heart to test it. Did you not see for yourself?" Dmitri furrowed his brow, and searched through the various papers strewn about the table. After carefully studying them, he looked back towards the Master. "Nothing that I see. Are you sure?" 

The Master put a hand on his chin, then snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right!" He reached inside his coat, and brought out a torn piece of paper. He handed it to Dmitri. "I forgot to give it to you. Silly me." Dmitri studied the paper up and down. Eventually he nodded, and returned the note to the Master. "I see. And you are sure that this creation can and will destroy those blasted, cocky Americans?"

The Master laughed again, and slapped his hand against the table, causing the table to rattle. "More than sure my friends! And you, the creators, shall have complete say in their actions!"

Nathan looked puzzled. "But sir, er, I mean Master, it says in the reports that these Masters will chase down any and all living hearts. Are you sure they will not attack us?" The Master strode over to Nathan, and put a hand on his shoulder. "They most certainly won't, at least, not with my help." The Master walked over to the equipment cabinet near the table, and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for, a medical grade syringe. He filled it with the contents of the vial, put the stopper on, then walked over to where Dmitri stood.

"Now then, are you ready for some razzle-dazzle?" the Master asked, waving around his free hand. Dmitri still looked puzzled. "But Master, you said we needed a living heart to test it. How do we plan on doing that?" "Oh, very simple indeed," the Master cooed. 

Without warning, he stabbed the syringe violently into Dmitri's chest and pushed the plunger down, all in a flash. Dmitri yelped in pain. Nathan fumbled around in his lab coat and brandished a pistol, aimed directly at the Master. James stood still, horrified, frozen in place, as Dmitri collapsed to the ground, writhing in obvious pain.

The Master dropped the syringe, and turned towards Nathan, who had the pistol aimed right at his chest. "I wouldn't shoot if I was you. Don't wanna end up like you poor friend, do ya?" Nathan glanced down at Dmitri again, whose writhes and struggles were growing weaker and weaker as he watched. He returned his gaze to the Master, eyes burning with hate. "You tricked us! You sick bastard. You made us do the dirty work for you, to make....whatever this is. You're a filthy liar!" He tightened his finger around the trigger. The Master put both hands on his chest, seemingly genuinely offended.

"Now now. made you do the dirty work? Yes, I'll admit, never was a fan of that stuff, better to have you guys get that outta the way. As for lying? Nowhere close my friend. The result of your experiments will most certainly rid of of your enemies." Nathan seemed taken aback, and lowered the pistol slightly. The Master than raised his finger and pointed at him. "Not only your enemies. But everything and everyone you once knew, and the best part?" The Master chuckled. "You can't do anything to stop me." Nathan raised the pistol again, and pulled the trigger, the bullet phased right through the Master, who laughed now even harder. By now, Dmitri lay still on the ground, all signs of struggle gone. Nathan dumped the rest of the 9mm clip into the Master, all of which phased through his body like it wasn't there, and then in frustration, threw the pistol at him, which bounced harmlessly off his chest. The Master gave a light-hearted shrug. "And that was supposed to do, what exactly?" Nathan stood there, as shocked and horrified as James had remained the entire time. The Master glanced at Dmitri, and looked back towards the two with a wicked grin. "It is too late. Behold, my creation!"

Dmitri's body began shifting, and changing. His arms shrunk into smaller arms, with wicked sharp claws. His feet also shrank, and grew smaller claws. His mouth faded into his skin, which was deteriorating and turning a violent shade of black, his eyes started to glow yellow, and two small antennae sprouted from his head. Within moments, all that was left of Dmitri was a his lab coat on the ground. In his place, sat the small creature of darkness, his antennae twitching, eyes glowing vividly.

The Master spoke loudly, and clearly. "Heartless, hear my command! Consume this planet, and destroy all that stand in your way!" The small Heartless locked his eyes onto Nathan, still frozen in horror, and lunged directly at him. Nathan shrieked violently as the shadowy creature ripped right through him with his sharp claws, tearing his flesh apart, until his struggles slowed, then stopped. When the Heartless jumped off Nathan's body, he too began to transform, until where he was, also stood a shadowy creature. James, now just seeming to realize the threat, screamed in terror, and bolted for the door. Before he could reach it, the Master flicked his hand, and the table sailed past Nathan, and crashed into the door, bending the handle beyond repair. Nathan struggled with the handle, to no avail. The two Heartless jumped on his back, and shredded through him as well, killing him quickly. When the dust settled, three of the shadowy creatures stood near the door, antennae twitching, eyes gleaming hungrily, looking for their next victim. The Master stared around the room, the clean floors and walls now stained with blood. A grin grew on his face, still hidden underneath his black hood. "It has begun."


End file.
